Forever begins tonight
by Blossomangel85
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural or any of the characters from the show. Warnings: Slightly AU: fluff, angst, love, smut, family Main Pairing: Sam Winchester and Sarah Blake Secondary pairings: Dean and Castiel Winchester, Mary and John Winchester Slightly AU, The Winchester's still hunt,Sam still has demon blood, however.. Parents alive and so is Sarah Blake
**Forever begins tonight**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural or any of the characters from the show.**

 **Warnings: Slightly AU: fluff, angst, love, smut, family**

 **Main Pairing: Sam Winchester and Sarah Blake**

 **Secondary pairings: Dean and Castiel Winchester, Mary and John Winchester**

 **Slightly AU, The Winchester's still hunt,Sam still has demon blood, however.. Mary and John are alive and Sarah never died, but Jess did.**

 **Chapter 1**

Sam Winchester was a man of few words. He spoke more with his actions rather then his words. It's what sometimes got him in trouble, particularly with his parents Mary and John and also his big brother Dean, but it was also what endured him to his family as well. The youngest Winchester son was known for being a bit more of an emotional and let out all you feelings guy like his mother whereas Dean was known for being like his father, hard and tough and never have chick flick moments. It was Sam's biggest assets but also one of his worst weaknesses as well. It was how the demons were able to play with him, and torture and tug at every last heart string he had. You see Sam's family was different then other families, his family hunted the supernatural and it led to the death of someone very important to him. His girlfriend at the time, Jessica Moore was killed in a fire when they were in college together..

It was why now only six months after her death, He still wasn't ready to date anyone else. He still hadn't gotten over her death, She had been the love of his life, the one whom he was planning on proposing to. He even had the ring.. The timing had just never been there, Dean and his father telling him that he had to just go out and have some fun and that Jessica wouldn't want him to mourn her and not find love again. It was his mother's words that had the most comfort though, she had simply told him that he would feel it, that when he was ready to let go of Jess and move on, he would feel it hitting him.. and ohh how he felt it.. Dean and Sam had gone out on a hunt in New Paltz, New York where a couple had been killed in their home under very suspicious circumstances.

It was whilst there that Sam had felt that feeling, deep in his stomach. It hit him for six and he honestly couldn't explain what it was at first that led him to feeling this way, but when he heard that voice speak to him "A fine example of American primitive wouldn't you say?", as she walked down the flight of stars, her hair done up nicely with soft curls coming down her face, a little black dress and heels, Sam just knew then that this feeling wasn't going to go away anytime soon. He knew she was just testing him and he couldn't help but admire her for her beauty and her brains. He hadn't felt that way for a long time, not since he first met Jessica, and part of him felt excited at the feeling of just being alive again while the other part of him felt guilty for having any kinds of new and exciting feelings for another woman when it hadn't been even a year since Jessica had passed.

From the first moment he saw Sarah Blake walking down those stairs, he knew that as much as he didn't want to, his heart was going to get sucked in. He couldn't do what Dean did and just sleep around and have sex with any woman that crossed his path, and though his body craved sex, and needed it.. He couldn't just use Sarah like that. It wasn't in Sam's DNA to sleep around, do flings or cheat on anyone he was with. The last time he had sex was with Jessica the night that Dean had come around and asked him for help on a case, so it had been a while for him, and he just didn't want to take advantage of Sarah. He was going to try to steer clear of her whilst they were doing their case, but as it happens, she seemed to be almost at the center of it, and fate was going to intervene.

 **Hey Readers**

 **I don't have much of a plot idea here, so I am just going with my gut and my heart on this one. The next chapter will focus on Sarah and what she is thinking and feeling the first time she meets Sam and Dean.. I don't want to focus on the episode Provenance as everything in the episode can still work for my story, so I think chapter three will go from after the case when Dean and Sam are leaving, but instead of leaving, Sam decides to stay and get to know Sarah more. I also have another Sam/Sarah story out, called Don' you know it's magic, feel free to read and review as well.. I hope you all enjoy.**


End file.
